1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car theft alarm lock device and, more particularly, to such a multifunction car theft alarm lock with tire pressure sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast increasing of personal income in recent years in most countries around the world, most people can afford to have a car for use as a transportation vehicle or for outdoor sports. Because of its high value, a car is an attractive object to thieves, and because of the security system of the car is not perfect, a thief can steal the car easily. Thus, when buying a car, every consumer always considers the security system of the car an important factor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,415 discloses a vehicle theft alarm lock, entitled “ANTI-THEFT STEERING WHEEL BLOCKING LOCK”, which comprises, in addition to an electronic alarm subassembly, a motion detector to detect the motion of the car. However, when a thief intrudes into the car without causing a motion of the car, the protection function of the anti-theft steering wheel blocking lock becomes invalid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,678/B1 discloses a vehicle theft alarm lock, entitled “VEHICLE THEFT ALARM LOCK”, which comprises a pressure sensing circuit. The protection function of this design of vehicle theft alarm lock fails if one window of the car is not closed tightly enough or one door of the car is opened gently by the thief.
The above lock devices cannot communicate with car owners who have no idea about the status of their vehicles or the above lock devices, and thus the theft alarm protection measures of the above lock devices are not satisfactory. Furthermore, when the independent power supplies for the above locks fail, the electronic members of the above lock devices cannot work normally and so cannot inform the car owners of thief intrusion. At this time, only the mechanical lock members can provide the protection. However, the thief can easily overcome the limited protection of the above lock devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multifunction car theft alarm lock with tire pressure sensing device that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks and provides safety of the car.